Indiana Jones and the Staff Of Kings
Indiana Jones and the Staff Of Kings is a action adventure\platformer game for the PlayStation Portable, the PlayStation 2, the Nintendo DS, and the Wii. The game is rated T and made by LucasArts. Gameplay: Indiana Jones and the Staff of Kings features completely interactive environments, where players need to call upon their wits and daring to make each spring-loaded environment a weapon in order to dispense of foes in clever and unexpected ways. Also, embark upon thrilling action sequences that remain true to the spirit of previous Indiana Jones adventures. Plot: The story begins with Indiana Jones hunting for an ancient ram's head idol in Sudan in 1939. Indy traverses a canyon and enters the temple of the idol. After a few narrow escapes, including a swarm of spiders and collapsing statues, Indy finds the idol and is about to exit, when an explosion sends him backwards. It is the Nazis. He is confronted by their leader, Magnus Voller, and a Nazi aide bearing a pistol. Indy is forced to give up the Idol, but makes an escape when he distracts Voller. Indy then makes his way outside, and fights off some Nazi soldiers. He gets in a truck and chases after a plane that is taking off down the runway. After catching up to the plane, he disposes of the pilot and takes off. He is briefly pursued by some Nazi fighters, but escapes and heads back to the United States. Back in America, Indiana receives a letter from an old friend, Archie Tan. He explains that he has information about the disappearance of Indy's former college professor, Charles Kingston. Indy heads to San Fransisco to talk to Archie, only to find that he and his daughter Suzie have been kidnapped. Indy tracks down Suzie, and learns from her the location of her father's office. He also learns of an ancient artifact that Archie was guarding, the Jade Sphere. Indy heads to the office and finds a secret passageway, leading to some waiting Thugs. He defeats the thugs and rides a rickety chair lift down into a subterranean chamber filled with old ships. The chairlift gets hit by a thug with a pistol but Indy manages to survive the ride down. He also survives when a mast falls down. He meets more thugs down below, but dispatches them. He then finds the Jade Sphere in a pile of cannon balls. A day later, Indy is standing outside a San Francisco office, when he spots Archie across the street being held by Magnus Voller and a Nazi agent. Voller orders Indy to hand over the Sphere, lest Professor Tan die. Indy appears to throw the Sphere to Voller, and then he and Archie get on a trolley going down the street. Magnus rips open the packaging around the sphere only to find it is a worthless statue. He smashes it on the ground in disgust. The trolley is then chased by cars with machine gunners inside. Indy uses his pistol to shoot out the tires or engines of the cars (in the Xbox 360 version, this is replace by a brawl on top of the cable car), and the trolley is stopped by Archie. After Archie tells Indy about the events that transpired, Indiana decides to head for Central America, where Kingston found the Sphere years ago. At the dock to his destination, Indy gets into a minor argument with a British photographer named Maggie O'Mally, who decides to escort him on the way there. However, their campsite and the surrounding forest is attacked by native mercenaries under Magnus's employment. Indy manages to fend of the attackers. He saves a village of Indians in the Wii and PS2 version, who give him the key to a pyramid. Indy travels through the ruined pyramid, which is based on the Mayan underworld, which leads to a diary of Kingston's revealing details of the Staff of Kings, the artifact that Moses used to part the Red Sea. After obtaining further clues on the staff's location in Istanbul, Indy locates Kingston in Nepal. Unfortunately, the Nazis have followed Indiana to the Staff's resting place and kidnap Kingston and Maggie(who is actually an MI6 agent). Indy then sneaks onto the Nazi's zeppelin, the Odin, and rescues Maggie, but is unable to prevent Magnus from fatally shooting Kingston and using the Staff to clear a path through the Red Sea. In response, Indy and Maggie chase Magnus on a motorcycle with a sidecar and defeat him with a rocket launcher. Magnus then attempts to escape, but Indy sucker-punches him into the wall of water. Upon reaching dry land, the staff then unleashes a blast that causes the water to sink the zeppelin. It then turns into a snake, and Indy laments "Ugh.. It can take care of itself..." Reception: *''Indiana Jones and the Staff of Kings'' has received mixed to average reviews from the critics, holding a 55% average on Metacritic. *Game Chronicles praised the "solid" Wii controls adding "never once did the game feel gimmicky or the actions forced." and that "On any other system this game would be just another average adventure but the Wii adds so much with intuitive and responsive controls." It gave the game a score of 7.8/10. Category:Wii Games Category:Action Adventure Games Category:Adapted Games Category:PlayStation 2 Games Category:PlayStation Portable Games Category:Games For The Nintendo DS Category:Games By LucasArts Category:Teen Rated Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:Cancelled Games Category:2000's Games Category:Indiana Jones